I'm not Crazy
by Kitty1028
Summary: "I'm not crazy " she screamed " well your files say you are. So that means you are ...crazy" He stated calmly. " Ugh that's it. I want OUT!"
1. Chapter 1

**Im not an amazing writer but I think it's good. I hope it's not boring. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto if I did I would make Sasuke a frog. Sorry fangirls i just don't like him. **

"Let me go, let me go"The pinkette screamed. "No I will not so stop moving"The police officer stated simply. "Grrrr." **Ok wanna be like that **my inner screamed.

'WHAM'

The pinkette punched him right in the stomach. "Hahahahahahahaha I told you to let me go" "Would you like to go and take a drive with me to juvy?"

"No thanks I have better stuff to do then that" "Hahahaha very funny it wasnt a question it was a threat!"He said getting fustrated now. "No, it was a question you simply asked me do you want to go to juvy and I said no. Now screw you I'm going home!" She said as she got free and walked away.

"Sakura get your behind back here!" Her dad screamed."Why shoul- "Sakura didn't get to finish her reply as she was takled to the ground. She squirmed under him.

Finally she thought of an idea. As went to lift her up she started to bang her head on the when he tried to grave her head to stop her it looked like he was smashing her head into the ground. " OW ... help ... Stop .. Please" Sakura pretended to beg, but she was faking it. People were gasping in horror at the sight. Mothers covering the eyes of children, fathers swearing at the cop, and her dad yelling at Sakura because he knew she was police slowly let go of her hair and steped back, Sakura was not paying attention and was stiil begging and pleading untill she heard people say 'she was just faking ' or 'thank god she's not hurt' and others said ' damn she's crazy'.

She sat up and looked around. She swore under her breath as she was pulled up and put into the car. "God damn it. Stupid popo." she mumbled once she was in the car. The deputy was outside talking to her dad. Thank kami she could hear well."What's going to happen?" her father asked. " Well i'm just going to say... your daughter is CRAZY! So i'm going to send her to a Suna's mental institution." The officer replied. " WHAT? NO!WHY? You can't do that to her she will be killed before she can be released!She has also been through alot. Maybe some therapy will do?" Sakura's father tried to convince him.

"Nope, but you can vist her." Her dad was pacing back and forth "Shit what am I going to tell him? They don't even know i'm not the real dad. Damn what am I going to do. C'mon think uhhh lets see ...BINGO" He mumbled under his breath. When he looked up to try and convince the officer he was in his car and driving away. "WAIT COME BACK!" He yelled, but the car was to far away."Man, i'm in some deep shit!" He whispered as went home to try and think the problem out.

**Oh No What is going to happen next? Honestly I don't even know yet.**

** Hehe hope I didn't bore you to death cuz that would suck.**

** I will also explain the further I get into the story. I know it's probally confusing but i promise you will get it. **

**Review and tell me how you think** . :P ** My first story no flames plzz. Sorry it was short but I wanted to see how you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold is Sakura's inner **

**Second chapter yay Enjoy XP **

**O wait * sniff sniff * I d-don't own Naruto. (tear tear) I wish I did. **

**Sasuke: I'm glad you don't **

**Me: Shut your face. Atleast my hair doesn't looks like a chicken's ass**

**Naruto : Hey it does**

**Sasuke: * glares at me and Naruto * **

**Me : Hehe now lets get back to the story **

Chapter 2

The farther we drove the more angrier I got. Stupid asshole had to call the police didn't he.

**I know this sucks **

I looked out the car window as we pulled up into the parking lot. Man this place is scary .

**Yes it really is **

The asshole of a police opened the car door and pulled me out. " Jeez someone is pushy."

He ignored me and kept pulling me torwards the big heavy metal door. " Hey I know this place its ummmmmmm... uhh I know it , its ..."

**Shit, it's the place our dad took us when we were little **And there it was the place I hated. My dad took me there when I was six. Oh how I dread this place. He opened the heavy metal door and insantly flasbacks replayed.

_" I don't wanna go i'm sorry i'll stop." The younger me begged. " No,this the 34 time you did this!" _

_"You kept track ?" I asked _

_"Thats not the point. You've lashed out and hurt many people, destroyed many things , and caused me enough stress! This place will straighten your ass up!" He snapped and then I instintly shut up. When the younger Sakura walked through the door was when hell broke lose._

Sakura snapped out of her daze when she ran into a the half open door.

"Mabey I should of listened to him she isn't going to last long " the popo whispered .

I franticly looked around to see if my eyes were fooling me and it just looked like the place but it wasn't. This was it.I'm so doomed. 'My dad is going to kill me if this place doesn't first. Why did Joe have to call the cops. I mean he had the punch coming he was the one who touched me first.' I thought

We walked up to this little desk and the police told the report.

After he was finisshed a lady and two new gaurds took me to a changing room and had me change in an ugly ass outfit.

We then walked into an office. "Lady Tsunade we have a new one."The brown haired girl spoke. "Alright, thank you Shinzue you can leave now." The blonde lady apparently named Tsunade turned around to look at me.

"Well we don't see girls here often especially pink haired ones. Better be careful sweetie many perverts. Alright lets see what floor you will be staying at. " She glanced down looked at the peice of paper and when she looked back up she had shock written all over her face. "This must be wrong there is no way in hell your that crazy."

"I'm not crazy at all!" Sakura snapped.  
>"Let me go talk to the people to clear this up"<p>

" Whatever ... bitch "

"I'm going to ignore that"

A few minutes later she walked in. "Well then i guess it was right. I wish you good luck. Now come on we don't have all day."

**Next chapter she is going to meet Gaara Yay! **

**I dont know wheen im going to update again I have alot of exams going on. Stupid skool heheh ok so I hoped you liked it **

**So sorry it took me forever I kinda stopped and started with my reading and once I start it's hard to stop. **

**All I do is read your guys fanfiction. **

**I just love reading them.**

**Again I soooooooo sorry. **

**Also I had a hard time figuring how to add another chapter. Hehehe **

**Oh Oh and before any of you comment saying 'she's so OOC ' or 'he's soooo OCC ' **

**Not saying you would but i've read some of the fanfiction and them saying stuff about OCC **

**One other thing is that it will get better I promise R&R plzz**


End file.
